


An Unexpected Inheritance

by Noxifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Drabble, Gen, Not Canon Compliant (duh), Parody/Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxifer/pseuds/Noxifer
Summary: The process was relatively easy. Just go to sleep the evening before your seventeenth birthday and wake up with your new powers or your new form available to you. But of course, nothing ever goes as it should for Harry Potter, does it?





	An Unexpected Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> After reading several creature inheritance fics, this plot bunny attacked me and wouldn't go away until I typed it down.  
> I refuse to let it become anything more than it is at the moment, but if anyone else gets inspired to write a longer piece on the same theme, go ahead xD I'd love to read it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the drabble.

It had seemed to simple, really. Well, after he got over the shock of finding out just what his seventeenth birthday might bring on. I mean, really, why hadn’t anyone ever _told_ him that there was such a thing as creature inheritances, or other magical inheritances? You’d think they could have slipped that into Hogwarts’ curriculum at _some_ point, right? But while muggleborns were given a brief class at the start of their sixth year—earlier if they were unfortunate enough to turn seventeen during the very first days of September—apparently Harry had slipped through the cracks on the basis of _not_ being a muggleborn yet being raised by Muggles.

Anyhow, once he’d managed to wrap his mind around the possibility of him waking up with fangs or fur or scales or elemental magic or whatever his inheritance might bring upon him, it had seemed very simple. Just go to sleep and wake up in the morning with his new abilities available to him.

It just wasn’t _fair_!

Groaning, he tried to sort his limbs out, twisting and turning in the wreckage of his bed and only ending up tangling himself up in the covers.

“Fuck,” he grumbled, fumbling for his glasses by sheer habit before he realised he didn’t need them. “Huh. Well, that’s _one_ good thing, at least. But…”

He glanced down his body and managed to snag his duvet firmly enough to drag it away. Hesitantly, he reached down and stroked his new coat of short fur before taking a deep breath and pushing himself upright. He winced as the springs and frame of the bed protested and cracked a bit more under his weight, but slowly and unsteadily he made his way off it and down onto the floor, ignoring the shouting from the Dursleys about keeping the noise down.

Unconsciously he hunched his shoulders down just a little bit, even though there was plenty of space between him and the ceiling. He just wasn’t used to being so tall!

He took a heavy step toward his trunk before realising that clothes weren’t really going to be an option. Not even Dudley’s hand-me-downs were going to suffice. Well, maybe a shirt.

Catching sight of Hedwig’s cage, he met her startled and even more round-eyed than usual stare.

“Yes, I know,” he told her. “I’m going to have to let you take a message to…” Who could he write about this? He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione, but they weren’t really in a position to do much about it, were they? Remus, he finally decided. Remus would help him. Clomping over to the desk, he scrawled down a quick note, saying little more than that he’d come into his inheritance and he couldn’t leave his room. Well, technically he possibly _could_ squeeze out through the door, but what the hell was he going to do about the stairs?

Leaning over, he opened the window before heading back to Hedwig to let her out of her cage.

“Here, girl,” he said gently. “You take this to Remus, okay? You can probably stay there; I’ll be joining you as soon as I can.”

He looked after her as she took flight and vanished out the window. Then he slowly and laboriously folded his legs underneath himself to get a little bit of rest until Remus showed up.

Well, he certainly hadn’t expected this when he went to bed—before midnight, for once—last night. How could he have? No one had ever told him this was on the table. And then it struck him.

“Okay,” he said out loud, knowing he’d never get an answer to the question. “Which one of my obviously insane ancestors thought it was a good idea to fuck a centaur?”


End file.
